


Can We Just...

by MonarchAida



Series: Writing Exercises [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Deep Roads, F/F, Game Spoilers, Gen, Orzammar, based on real thoughts, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: "Really? Reeeeaaaaallllly?"





	Can We Just...

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm re-playing dragon age origins 'cause I wanna make a whole new world more or less with my saves and the other games, off topic, anyway I got badly beaten up and was going to rest before Oghren started whining about going back to the city and then I wrote this in my head:  
> Also, I haven't written in forever so I'm glad something came out of my brain. I'm gonnna go through a TMS therapy soon so that'll be... Something. But hopefully I'll feel better soon and write all my Hamilton and other stuff.  
> Enjoy this though! xoxo~Aida

"Why are you turning back to the city? We're not going to find Branka by sodding around," Oghren grunted out as the party started forward, heading back to Orzammar.

Until Elena paused and stopped walking. She took a second, turned to her left to see the passage they needed to go through. Then she started walking towards it.

"Why? Why?" Elena asked, staring down the start of a cave system.

"I just meant--

"We've only been knocked out multiple times and we all have really bad injuries, we have very little healing potions and magic can only do so much. Not to mention we've went into two giant circles, and one smaller one, and I just want to sleep before dealing with whatever Hell spawn are in these caves, but  _fine_ ," Elena stopped to take a breath, "let's listen to the dwarf who's head was nearly split open in two and isn't because Morrigan is being kind to you despite your rude and crude comments." 

Elena didn't say anything else and just started walking into the cave system. Oghren muttered something crude (go figure) under his breath and Morrigan followed with an eye-roll. While Shale followed with a slight frown.

"If the dwarf annoys it so much with his drama, why not just squish his head."

"I'm an elf, Shale, I don't have that kind of muscle."

Shale scoffed. "Well of course not. It could barely lift a broadsword. No, I meant me, or perhaps the swamp witch, but I mostly meant me."

Elena shook her head. "Because killing people is bad Shale."

"It kills all the time, does it not?"

"I mean without reason," Elena clarified. "We have to find this Branka, Oghren has offered to help, killing him would be lawless and unjust."

"Would keep him quiet," Morrigan said, eyes looking over at Oghren for a moment. "Although I'm sure his spirit would still be as abrasive. Then we'd have to kill him again."

Shale seemed almost pleased at this idea and Morrigan shook her head. The two had a weird sense of what is humor.

"We're not killing Oghren," Elena decided. "And we're not killing him twice. Let's just power through these caves and find Branka and the anvil, and then go back camp to rest. Okay?"

"We can't just finish our quest before stopping at camp? I'm sure they'll live a few hours without us," Morrigan said. "Well I hope they can."

Elena laughed. "Maybe I want to update them."

Oghren snickered. "Update the Maker lady you mean."

"Well Leliana is in our group so, yes," Elena responded, but her eyes sent a 'drop it' vibe.

Oghren raised his hands up in silent defense. Elena shook her head and their conversation ended their. For now. Elena knows by the end of this Paragon business there will be a small party at camp and her and Oghren will probably tell old stories about himself. It seems like that's his character and Elena loves stories. Though not as much as she loves Leliana telling stories.


End file.
